Hot Waters
by whitetyger123
Summary: It's the 2010 Olympics, and Canada and America have a bet! RP, written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Just a one shot, pretty much a PWP. So there is yaoi. Gay sex, people! Don't read if you don't like!


Canada was on the edge of his seat as he saw his best downhill skier go into the gate beside that of America's own. He just had to win! They were on his own land for the Olympics! "Come on! You can do this!" He whispered. They better win, because Matt was truly scared what Al would get him to do if he won.

Sitting back, looking totally relaxed, America laughed and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Come on, Mattie, you know your guy won't win, right? I mean come on, he's up against my guy." Even though he was trying his hardest to look confident, his eyes never left the two people at the top of the hill. "I will so win the bet."

"But we are in my country with my snow and my team. I am at a total advantage." At least, that's what he wanted to think. Though he knew that no matter what, they were pretty closely matched. Nevertheless, he was still intent on watching the entire race.

"You can have all the advantage you want, still doesn't change the fact that my downhill skiers have crazy skills." He said, waving his hand. He was definitely going to win this bet. He just had to! He would be damned if he had to do whatever his brother wanted him to do for an entire day.

Unsure just what else to say, Canada decided to just stay silent as he waited for the countdown to begin to signal the start of the race. "Three... Two... One... Go!" All of a sudden, the gates opened and both skiers all but flew out of them.

Gripping the edge of his seat with white knuckles, Matthew kept up a quiet mantra to push his skier to go quicker. This wasn't for the gold medal yet, but it didn't mean anything at the time. If he lost, then Al was able to make him do whatever the other wanted for the entire day. Knowing him, it would be doing paperwork or something else menial for him.

America was worried that if Matthew won, he would make him do something horrible. The guy was always so quiet, but every once in a while, he just started throwing verbal punches. It was once of the scariest things he had ever seen _or _heard. The two men flew down the hill, going almost impossibly fast. He just had to win, didn't he?

"Come on, come on, come on..." He continued to mutter, watching as they got closer and closer to the end. Both of them were close to the other; just barely missing the gates. But as the race neared the end, Matthew's eyes grew wide. Al's person was just a hair ahead, but that was all they need to quickly go through the finish line.

"Yeah!" Alfred jumped up, throwing his hands in the air. "Woohoo! Yeah!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, along with all the other fans in the stadium. "We won! Just like I knew we would!" Then he turned around, looking at his brother with his head in his hands. "And you are mine for a whole day." He said with a wide grin.

His dreams of having Al do anything for him all day immediately shattered as he hung his head in his hands. He couldn't have lost! It wasn't fair! The other side of the track probably was groomed better!

All the shouts of the Americans and American supporters were deafening and further made the pit in his stomach grow. Great, a full day for Al to be able to boss him around, and he had to listen unconditionally. Not that he usually said anything against him anyways. "So... What are you doing to make me do?"

Smirking, America brought out a long piece of fabric. "Put on this blind fold, first of all." He saw the horrified look in his brother's eyes, but he was allowed to put it on anyway. "And just follow me. You will find out what we are going to do."

Somewhat terrified of what Alfred was planning, Canada just held onto his hand as he was pulled through the thick crowd. Once all the bodies disappeared from around him, he felt America help him into a car and he sat down carefully; making sure not to hurt himself. "Where are we going?" He asked as soon as he heard the other get into the car as well.

"If I was going to tell you that, what would be the point of blindfolding you?" He asked, buckling up both their seat belts and started driving. This was going to be so fun!

"Can you at least give me some kind of hint?" Hopefully he wasn't trying to take him across the border and force him to pretend he was American for the day. Enough people -and nations- already mistook him for being American; it would be even more humiliating.

"It's either you go with me, having no idea what is gonna happen, or you become my 51st state for the day." America said, giving a laugh. Although it was a slightly fearful laugh. The last time he had threatened something like that, he had found himself in need of a new White House.

Sighing, Matthew opted to just stay silent for the rest of the drive. It didn't _feel_ like they were leaving his land, since he could smell and feel the heat in the car still on. Obviously they were still up in the mountain. But that didn't give him any clue to just what Al was going to do with him.

After about an hours drive -the traffic was horrendous- they arrived at their destination. It was actually only Al's hotel, but it was an awesome hotel. They had so much to do there! And there had been one thing he had wanted to try out, but it would be boring to do it alone.

Feeling the car stop, Canada started to undo his seatbelt and then opened the door. Sliding out, he heard the crunch of snow beneath his boots and realized that they were in fact somewhere up high enough to have a lot of snow. Considering how temperate Vancouver was, they were still up in the mountain at Whistler. "Uh Al... I don't know where to go."

"Oh, right." He went over there to help his brother walk without running into anything. It really wasn't much of a surprise, but it was always fun tricking Matt into doing things like this. They walked into the hotel lobby and made their way over to the elevator. This would be slightly difficult to explain if someone else was in there, so he was glad when it was empty.

Canada let himself get pulled along again and heard the ding of what he assumed to be an elevator. Just where were they? Obviously America wasn't going to tell him, but that almost made him more nervous. "So... Is what you're going to make me do painful?"

"Why would I make my cute little brother do anything painful? Who do you think I am, Russia?" Of course, as he said that he lowered his voice and looked around. Sure, they were in an empty elevator, but that guy could pop out of anywhere! How did he do it, being so big?

"You did hang around a lot with him before..." But he left it at that. He wouldn't want to make him change his mind at all. Instead he just let himself be led around as they reached whatever floor they needed to be on. And to think, had he won, he didn't even really have a plan to make Al do anything. Knowing him, Canada would probably have just made him play hockey with him.

"Alright, just in here..." America led him into his room and out onto the patio. And there, was a large steaming tub. He pulled off Canada's blind fold, revealing his plan for the day. "Taadaa! You have to try out the hot tub with me!" Of course he couldn't go into it by himself. That would be what a loser would do. He was shivering a little from the cold air, so he couldn't wait to get in.

Blinking a bit from being able to finally see, Matthew frowned down at the tub. "But I don't have a swimsuit. I can't go in." The chill air was making steam rise from it and the snow on the railings was piled high. Plus it was a lame thing to make him do, not that he was complaining at all.

"It's fine, neither do I. No one can see us, so we can go in naked." It was dark out now anyway, so even if people could see them they would never suspect they were in there naked. And it wasn't like they had never seen each other.

"But we'll be _naked_..." He whispered harshly. "It will be awkward!" Sure they had seen each other before, but it was when they were too young to realize what it meant. Plus France hadn't taught him anything at that point so he was totally ok with it.

"Come on, Mattie! I wanna try it out! I hear it's amazing to be in a hot tub when it's freezing out! And we're both guys anyway. So unless you feel differently about guys, it should be fine." America smiled, knowing that he would get his way in the end. Besides, he won the bet.

Sighing, Canada didn't want to admit the fact that in reality, there were much worse things that Al could have made him do because of the bet. "It's nice if you have a suit." Despite it though, the humid air felt nice despite the fact that his glasses were getting fogged up.

"But we don't." Alfred said, starting to lift up both his jacket and shirt at the same time. He was gonna want to get in there really quick after he was naked, so he hurriedly undressed and sprinted over to the hot tub. When he was in, he realized that it was way too hot and felt like it was burning, but it was too late now. "Come on, join me!"

Matthew knew he would feel slightly guilty if he didn't follow since it was the rules of the bet, so he quickly shed his clothes after looking around. After all, he didn't want anyone else seeing him naked. Then he sprinted over to the tub as well, and swiftly sank under the water. "I'm only doing this because of the bet." He mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, whatever." America sank lower in the hot water, so that only his head was above it. The fact that he was completely naked was even better. His junk was free to roam as it pleased. He smiled and moved over a little so he was sitting on a jet. "Hey, sit on a jet, it feels so nice." Directly on his skin. Ah, perfect.

"Ok..." Moving until he found one of the many jets, the Canadian immediately blushed. It felt strange to sit on it, since it was pushing everything around because he didn't have a bathing suit on. Moving his hands to it inconspicuously, he tried to keep it from moving around too much.

Alfred laughed, watching the other nation blush awkwardly. Then he saw something and went closer to him, pointing to his lower stomach. "No way... I have a freckle there too!" He gave a laugh, poking the spot of skin. "We really are twins!"

Pushing the hand away, he just blushed more. So what if he was more conservative about being naked in a hot tub with his confident, hot twin. Wait, he did not just think that. Growing up with France must have been worse for him then he knew. "Haha y-you're right." He laughed awkwardly, trying to keep the jets from having any affect on him.

"Here, see mine?" Al stood up, and started shivering almost immediately. The water only came to his mid-thigh. But he pointed to the freckle, showing Matthew they were the same. He quickly sat back down, wanting to get warm. He hated being cold; so much shrinkage!

He quickly shut his eyes when Alfred stood up from the water. He didn't want to see that, but he did! How could he have not seen it! America didn't even seem to care that he flashed Canada his package. That did nothing to try and calm down his lower half.

Slipping down further into the water, he concentrated on the steam on his glasses instead of how he was being turned on by a couple of jets and the fact that he was naked around Al.

"Damn, stupid glasses." America said, taking them off his face. They had fogged up so much he couldn't see out of them, so he put them to the side. Of course now he had to squint slightly to see. And Canada's face still looked blurry.

Watching the taller blond out of the corner of his eye, Matthew saw him take off his glasses and place them on the side of the hot tub. "If you do that they will probably fall into the water..." He mumbled, still not looking up.

"Whatever, it's not like they will drown." He said, shrugging. Then he saw that Matthew still had his glasses on, and they were completely fogged up. So he leaned forward, so he could take them off his face, revealing eyes the same colour as his own.

Finally looking over to America, Matthew saw his slightly blurry face. For some reason, his breath caught in his chest when he had leaned over to take his glasses off for him. "Th-Thank you."

Nodding, Alfred started putting the glasses down beside his own, hoping they would be able to tell them apart after, when he happened to look down. He didn't know why he did it, but when he did, he saw something strange. "Hey, Canada... you're hard."

Immediately going to cover himself up, all he did was realize that it was the truth. All the blood in his body was fighting between going down south or fuelling his blush. "W-What are you talking about?"'

Putting his hand down, America moved Matt's hand away so he could see. Yup, even under the frothy water, he could plainly see his erection. "You're hard! Wow, and big! I guess this is what they meant when they said you were the second largest country." He gave a laugh, still gawking at the appendage.

"Stop looking at me like that... Please." He mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassing erection. Why, today of all days did he of all days have to notice him? Normally he just saw him in passing, but somehow he managed to recognize him all day. How could he explain getting his 'problem' anyways?

"Maybe I want to look at you like this." America smiled, sinking lower in the water so his body was warm. Then, reaching forward again, he brushed a finger up against the hardened skin. "You know, you should let me take care of that. You might get a sperm retention headache." Of course there was no such thing, but you never know who will fall for what when they are horny.

Shivering from the cold and the finger on his cock, Canada just whispered. "I d-don't think that can happen..." How come he could be so oblivious yet so seductive at the same time?

"Of course it can. Haven't you ever been so turned on before that you just can't think, and your breathing gets quicker, and it feels like you're swimming in your own head?" He smiled, watching his brother's face as he traced the vein he could feel pulsing.

Once again Matthew's body all but convulsed as the wandering hand travelled over his shaft. "Not r-really." Although, it seemed like a pretty good explanation of what was happening to him right now. How did a simple bet escalate into something like this?

Bringing his other hand to lightly brush Canada's inner thigh, Alfred leaned closer. "No? Well maybe we should fix that." If he had learnt anything from France, it was that whenever a situation arises, take the chance to have sex. It was a sentiment he took to heart.

Gasping, he brought his mouth to his hand so that he wouldn't make any more sounds. "What are y-you doing?" Why was his twin of all people doing this to him; never mind being able to make him feel like this in the first place.

Smiling, America replied. "Isn't it obvious?" Then he looked down at the hard shaft in his hand and an idea came to mind. "Hey... how long do you think I can hold my breath?"

"Huh?" Matthew watched silently as America got on his knees on the bottom of the hot tub and got closer to him. His breath was already coming in short pants; the steam from the hot tub mingling with his breath.

"I think I can hold it for a while. Shall we find out?" And with that, America took a deep breath and ducked his head under the hot water. He opened his eyes, the chemicals stinging slightly, but he only needed them open till he got his face to Matthew's crotch.

It only took a second for him to realize just what his twin wanted to do before he felt his mouth around the head of his cock. Almost moaning, Matthew made sure to keep his voice down so that their neighbours wouldn't know what was happening. Why was this happening to him today of all days? If he refused - not like he would at this point- then Al could just mention the bet and he could continue taking advantage of him.

Letting a slow stream of bubbles go out his nose, America kept his mouth tight around Matthew's shaft so he wouldn't get water in his mouth. His eyes were closed again, so he fumbled around for a second, finding Canada's ball sack and giving it a squeeze. Ah, his chest was starting to hurt.

As much as it felt good, Canada couldn't let the other's pigheadedness get to him. Despite what his lower half wanted, he grabbed onto the other's hair and pulled him up to let him breathe. "Don't do things like that! I don't want you hurt yourself!"

"Oh come on, I was about to beat my record!" America gave a laugh and then leaned closer to Matthew, molding their bodies together. "So... you want to continue? After all, I _did_ win the bet." He sort of wanted to try the under water blow job again, but Canada seemed against it.

"Ok... J-Just... Please don't hurt me." He stuttered out, embarrassed that America was holding him so close so that he could definitely feel his erection. No matter what other's said about them, some how Alfred ended up more like Francis and he ended up more like Arthur.

"Now, how could I possibly hurt my little Mattie?" America asked, holding him tight. Then he slipped his hand down, going for his butt. "Wait, before we do that, we should kiss! We haven't kissed yet!" So he pulled his hand away and instead put it behind his head, bringing that wavy hair closer so he could press their lips together.

Kissing America felt just as amazing as Matthew thought it would. When his tongue licked against his pale lips, Canada let it in to explore his mouth. It tasted of chlorine and if he really concentrated he thought that he could taste himself faintly even if he didn't want to think about it too much.

And now that they were kissing, America started going for the prize again. They shouldn't need lube, considering they were in water, so it should be fine. He gave it a thought and decided it would be awesome having sex in a hot tub when it was cold outside. A nice combination.

As they continued to kiss heatedly with steam rising around them, Canada all but squeaked when he felt a finger started to make its way down the cleft of his butt and then circle his hole before going in slowly. "It f-feels weird..."

"It's ok, just get used to it." America whispered, wiggling his finger around slightly. Now, this was the benefits of having the longest undefended border! He could do naughty things with his brother in a hot tub. And, they were nations, so it wasn't like they were _actually_ brothers, in the same womb and everything. They just looked alike.

Breathing deeply to try and eliminate his blush, the smaller blond let his butt be played with and stretched. Really, it didn't feel too bad... Until he thought about where it was leading. Then it just became almost awkward. But like always, he just kept it to himself and concentrated on not hyperventilating against America's shoulder from the feeling.

Adding another finger, America scissored them a bit, and could feel the water go inside. He could feel Matthew shudder a little, but he knew he would end up liking it. Alfred started kissing his neck, sucking some flesh into his mouth and running his tongue over it. He wanted to mark Canada as his.

Unconsciously baring his neck for Alfred to kiss it easier, Canada just groaned quietly so that America could only feel it from the vibrations in his neck. The digits inside him were now spreading and twisting to make more room, and the friction and feeling of being stretched felt weird, but _good_. "I-I'm ready for another one."

Without detaching himself from Canada's neck, Alfred added another finger. Once he was used to that one, it should be enough. He lightly bit his neck, and then pulled back to admire his work. Yup, pretty much as good as a 'Stay away' sign.

Matthew shivered slightly as he looked into Al's eyes. He could imagine that his looked the same at the moment: dark and cloudy from arousal. The fingers inside him were persistent with stretching him for the main event and his rock hard cock would every now and again rub against their bodies as their stream and sweat slicked skin would touch. Canada could also feel his brother's erection this way. So shyly, he reached a hand down to start rubbing at both of them together.

Feeling Canada's hand on his cock, Alfred decided that he was ready enough. A decision that had little to do with how loose he was getting, and a lot to do with how much he wanted to be inside him. So he took out his fingers and smiled down at him. "Alright, you are about to be fucked by the best lay in the world. The United States of America."

If Canada wasn't so turned on and ready to do this, then he would have just sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's arrogance. Instead, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Alfred's cock lined up with his stretched hole and started to press inside. He squeezed around it for a second before forcing himself to keep calm and only let out a whimper as it continued to press in. Some of the hot water was already inside him and felt somewhat strange.

As soon as Alfred's head was inside, he lost almost all of his control. "Fuck... I can't hold back much longer..." He grunted out, wanting to pound into his brother. But dammit this was obviously his first time, so he couldn't. He started with slow thrusts, watching Canada's face for any signs of pain.

Despite the fact his eyes were tightly closed, Matthew couldn't imagine anything that felt better than this. Well, maybe doing this in a bed instead of on Al's lap in a hot tub. Already his chest was cold and he kept breathing in the chemical filled steam. "Go fa-faster... Please..."

Complying, America started to ram into him, the water sloshing around them. A small part of his brain knew that there would be water on the floor when they got out, but he didn't really care at this point. It just felt so damn good to be in his brother's tight ass!

All but ignoring the water that was splashing against his cool skin making it flare with heat, the smaller blond started to rock in time with the upward thrusts to help them move together. Sure he had never done this before, but Francis had talked about it too much for him not to remember a thing or two about how to make it feel amazing. Already his hands were around Alfred's shoulders and the other's were on his hips to help move him up.

Alfred wanted to eat up all the cute sounds Canada was making, so he pressed their lips together, immediately wiggling his tongue into his mouth. Sex in a hot tube was definitely amazing. "Matt... promise me one thing..."

"Wh-What?" He managed to moan out as their lips were apart. Really, how did Alfred expect him to be able to think at this point? The only things that were going through his mind were the sounds of the splashing water, the feel of his dick rubbing against America's stomach and the constant reminder to breath around the sounds his mouth was expelling.

"Don't you dare look at anyone else like this. Only me." He said, in between thrusts upwards. Given the position, with Matthew on his lap, every time he came down, his whole cock was engulfed in sweet warmth.

Moaning America's name in response, he continued to move enthusiastically on the other's shaft. Already the water level of the tub had gone down so much that most of his upper body was open to the freezing air, but he was already so sweaty and turned on he couldn't feel it. "I w-won't ever."

Smiling, Alfred put his head against Canada's chest. Then he darted out his tongue, licking one of his hardened nipples. "Now, is this because of the cold, or because of my dick up your ass?" He asked, before licking it again. Matthew was so sensitive, it was so cute.

"Both." He whimpered, bringing his hand to run over his erection again. So much for keeping quiet as he let out a low moan at the contact. It might have been his own hand, but it still felt amazing since his body was so wired with pleasure.

America started biting him again, wanting there to be no doubt that this was his property. Sure, he wasn't his 51st state or anything, but Canada still belonged to him. He was going to imprint that on his skin, as well as inside him.

With his one hand on his dick, the other one sneaked up Alfred's chest and started to run against it. Finding its way to his nipples, he started to pull at them lightly and roll them between his fingers. It was the least Canada could do for him, since he was already squeezing slightly on the shaft inside him with the water as well.

Letting his head fall back in pleasure, Al groaned. "Ah, fuck, your ass is so good. And it's all mine. Don't let anyone else fuck you, alright?" He wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, just wanted to get as much of Matthew as possible. If he had known Canada was this great, he would have gone on more vacations North instead of South.

"I won't, I won't, I won't." He repeated as a mantra as the pleasure continued to escalate. Then all of a sudden, his vision whited out for a second as a large bolt of pleasure spiked through Canada's spine. From his -unfortunately- extensive knowledge of 'down there', Al must have hit his prostate; _hard_.

America watched as Matthew arched his back, face twisting in ecstasy. He had learnt how to find the prostate so easily from France. "Now, who's the best in the world?"

It took a second for Canada to be able to actually make his mouth form words, but he manged to choke out a faint "You" before lapsing back into moaning incoherently. When would he ever think that he would lose his virginity to his brother in a hot tub because he lost a bet?

Al stood up and turned around, so that Canada could bend back, resting on the edge of the hot tub, Alfred stood up a bit more, thrusting into him faster this way. He could tell they were both getting close, so he helped Matt stroke his length. "Cum for me."

Canada moaned loudly as he released hard onto both of their stomachs. The splashing water cleared away most of it, but they both continued to stroke him until he was completely spent. Alfred continued to thrust into him erratically, so Matthew just continued to squeezing around his cock and pushing himself onto it.

Soon, America was shooting his own seed into Matthew, filling him. He pulled out, letting the cum seep out of Canada into the hot water. He just sat down on one of the benches and pulled Matt onto his lap. "Next time can be in a bed."

Breathing in the misty air deeply, Canada just nuzzled his damp hair against Alfred's air chilled chest. "I'd hope so..." Already he could feel the adrenaline leave his body which made him more aware to the cold, frost-nipped air. "Do y-you want to go back inside now?" He asked slowly, perfectly content to fall asleep out there against his brother.

He nodded and looked on the floor. "Oh wait... Shit, we don't have any towels!"

* * *

So this story was for Sexykill69, who was our 200th reviewer on our story Fall of a Hero. Thanks, Sexy!


End file.
